


Я хочу увидеть вас обнажённым

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul





	Я хочу увидеть вас обнажённым

Я хочу увидеть вас обнажённым.

— Это... неожиданно.

_Смотрит внимательно. Не пытается прятать взгляд. Губы почти незаметно дёргаются, словно хотят сказать что-то ещё._

— Что ж, я... не знаю зачем вам это нужно, но если это необходимо...

_Начинает расстёгивать китель. Потрясающе решительно. Доверчиво. Искренне._

— Подождите.

_Останавливаю его, накрыв его ладонь. Вздрагивает от прикосновения._

— Вы поняли меня неправильно.

_Раскрывает глаза шире, сжимает губы, на щеках появляется румянец._

— Я?.. О, простите, мне... стоило переспросить, что вы имели в виду.

— Вы так привыкли к роли подчинённого, что почти разучились задавать вопросы. Напрасно. Так на вас ещё больше слоёв, а я хочу...

— Увидеть меня обнажённым. Снова метафора. Кажется, я начинаю понимать.

_Хмурится. Отводит взгляд. Чуть отдаляется, но не убирает руки с ворота кителя._

— И... как же сделать это возможным?

— Искусство.

_Шумно выдыхает, закатывает глаза, опускает руку, ускользая из моей ладони._

— Сэр, вы же знаете, что я ничего не умею.

_Снова смотрит прямо. Молчит. Стоит неподвижно. Отводит взгляд. Дёргает плечами. Переминается с ноги на ногу. Смотрит в глаза, наклоняется чуть вперёд._

— Вижу по вашему лицу, что вы не удовлетворены ответом.

— Я знал, что вы так ответите. Поэтому я готов помочь вам раздеться.  
_  
Обхожу его со стороны, обнимаю за плечи, разворачиваю к голодисплею._

— Я не умею рисовать, сэр.

_Протестует, но не оказывает сопротивления. Даже когда нельзя увидеть его лицо, его тело настолько красноречиво._

— Этого не потребуется.  
_  
Снова накрываю его ладонь своей и подношу к дисплею. Делает полшага назад и упирается затылком в мой подбородок. Чуть дёргает головой в сторону единственного пути к отступлению, но дверь в каюту находится в другой стороне._

— Сэр, я...

— ...вы будете просто доводить за мной линии. Так, как ляжет ваша рука.

— Разве это искусство? 

_Говорит вяло и неуверенно. Даю ему время принять решение. Рука, которую я держу, снова почти расслаблена. Подобна кисти._  
_  
Веду линию кончиками его пальцев. На изгибе чувствую возрастающее напряжение и ослабляю хватку._

_Уводит её немного в сторону. Ослабляет нажим, и она превращается в волну. Осознаёт, что я больше не контролирую его, и резко отстраняет руку от дисплея._

_Возвращаю его обратно. Начинаю новую линию. Чувствую его возросшее напряжение и внимание. Несколько линий провожу сам, до тех пор, пока снова не чувствую в нём желания рисовать иначе. Снова даю немного свободы. Рука в моей руке дрогнула, но в этот раз вела линию ровнее и увереннее к тому, в чём видела её логический конец._

— И что же это вам даст?  
_  
Спрашивает робко. Не потому, что хочет ответа, а потому, что хочет нарушить молчание. Словно происходящее для него на самом деле много откровеннее, чем просто снять китель._

— Было бы нечестно, если бы я помог вам раздеться, оставаясь одетым сам. Так мы делаем это вместе. Я вижу вас. А вы видите меня.  
_  
Не отвечает. Глажу большим пальцем его запястье, задерживаюсь на натянутых сухожилиях, пока он, сам того не замечая, начинает новую линию. Ведёт её неровно. Прерывает. Замирает._

— Я не хочу делать это без вас, сэр.

— Почему же?

— Я тоже хочу... видеть вас обнаженным..

_Кладу свою руку в его ладонь и расслабляю её так, что теперь он держит её словно кисть._

— Тогда смотрите.


End file.
